By the Light of the Evening Sun
by SkyetheWriter
Summary: "Why do you like it so much then?" Regina asks after a few minutes "what's so special about evening sun?" Emma's eyes flutter open again gently and she catches Regina's deep brown eyes with her own "It's hopeful," SQ. One Shot. More of a drabble really.


**A/N: This is just a piece of random that needed to get itself out and consequently there's not really any context. General warning for angsty-ness**

**Disclaimer: I am Eddy Kitsis. Yes, this is Eddy's secret fanfiction account and I totally own OUaT. Or...not.**

"Don't,"

Regina's hand stops just as it closes around the drape and she turns questioning eyes on the blonde woman lying in the bed.

"Don't," she says again – it's hushed and a little raspy – but it's firm "I like it,"

"You like to be blinded?" the brunette asks but it lacks her usual bite, her sly smile doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"I like the warmth," Emma breathes a response.

"It's not as warm as it was earlier and you had me shut it out then,"

"_That_ was blinding," she rolls her eyes "this is just right – I like the way it makes the room look,"

"What?"

"It's all warm an orange and glow-y,"

"It's evening sun, Emma. Nothing more nothing less,"

"It's beautiful," she smiles, her gaze drifting to the window.

"My, my, feeling poetic are we?" Regina flinches at the half-hearted tone of her banter; she can only hope Emma didn't notice.

"Jesus, Regina you could at least try with the insults," apparently she had.

"Sorry," she mumbles and immediately hears Emma's exasperated sigh

"Stop it," the woman grumbles.

"Stop what?" she tries to make her voice innocent but she can't erase enough of the sorrow from it.

"You know what – I thought we agreed on a total no moping policy?"

"I'm not moping," she replies immediately, without even a breath.

Emma just looks at her.

"I'm _not_," the brunette insists.

The blonde smirks and lets her face drift back to the window, shutting her eyes against the gentle warmth filtering in.

"Why do you like it so much then?" Regina asks after a few minutes "what's so special about evening sun?"

Emma's eyes flutter open again gently and she catches Regina's deep brown eyes with her own "It's hopeful,"

"Hopeful?"

"It's the last light before the dark," her green gaze is steady and Regina feels herself draw in a shaky breath as Emma's words catch up to her.

She stands up quickly and tugs aggressively at the material until the sun is firmly shut out.

"Hey!" the blonde protests

"It's just sun Emma," Regina shakes her head firmly "just sun,"

"Open them, Regina," Emma says, and it's not a question – it's a command, firm. There's no arguing with that tone and Regina knows it. Reluctantly she pulls at the drapes until the orange light is spilling back into the room. As soon as she has Emma reaches out a hand and beckons for her. Regina rolls her eyes.

"Please?" the blonde's face is petulant and she sticks her lower lip out.

"Fine," the mayor sighs and comes to perch on the edge of the bed as Emma winds their fingers together.

"So…" she breathes

"So what?"

"What d'you wanna do?" she wiggles her eyebrows and grins.

"Emma!" the rebuke is only half-hearted, especially because Regina can't keep her eyes off the blonde's face – and she knows there's nothing but love and concern in her dark eyes.

"Hey I'm just saying. Why waste time?"

"Because you have plenty to waste," the brunette answers without a thought and Emma sighs.

"The sun's going down, Regina. It'll be dark soon,"

"It'll come up again tomorrow," she argues

"And what if it doesn't?" Emma asks, anger seeping into her voice "If the sun wasn't going to rise again then what would you do? What would you do with the last of the light?"

Regina doesn't answer, just shakes her head and squeezes the hand wrapped in hers.

"The sun's not going to rise again, Regina. So what do you want to do?"

The brunette doesn't hesitate before crashing her lips down onto Emma's and the blonde smiles against her mouth. The kiss is wet because Regina's crying – and it's not until they finally part for air that Emma sees just how much. The tears are making their way down the mayor's cheeks with abandon and her brown eyes are practically drowning in them.

"Hey," Emma says again but it's gentle this time, soothing "no moping,"

"What if I want to mope?" Regina sniffs "You can't tell me what to do, Miss Swan,"

"The hell I can't Mayor Mills," she smirks back and pulls the woman back to down to her. The brunette kisses her fiercely, biting her lower lip before moving and placing careful kisses all over the other woman's face. Gentle, loving kisses. Desperate kisses – everywhere she can reach.

Emma's never felt so loved, so worshiped, but all the time she's kissing her there are still tears making their way down Regina's cheeks and Emma begins to feel herself tearing up in response. The blonde looks up so far she feels she must be seriously cross-eyed to try and stop the salty water escaping her own eyes. She's not going to cry.

No moping, remember.

As the brunette woman finally seems to lose the ability to carry on – instead slumping across Emma's chest, head curled beneath her chin – the blonde casts a glance back to the window. The sun's lower now, the warmth is going from it, from the room, from her.

She shivers and she feels arms squeeze her tighter.

"The sun's setting," she whispers softly into her lover's hair, feeling her head shake in response.

"It'll rise again tomorrow,"

Emma's too tired to argue, she doesn't want them to argue anymore. Not now. Instead she pulls the woman even closer to her and drops a kiss to her forehead, eyes drifting to the window yet again. The sun's almost disappeared now.

"Maybe," she whispers back.

...

The sun does rise in the morning, as it always does, but Emma doesn't rise with it.

...

**Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
